The story of Zack
by Geminangel
Summary: This is all about the life of Zack, starting with the story of his surrogate mother. There is now a chapter about 599 and the rest of his unit hearing Ben's story.
1. A Mother's Money Part 1

I plan to make this fanfic the story of Zack's life. I decided to start with how his surrogate mother got chosen, and although this chapter has little to do with Dark Angel the next one will. If you read then please review because I really want to know what people think of this. Constructive criticism appreciated.  
  
I own nothing of Dark Angel (sadly) and if I did I would have 1) not made Zack a weird looking metal man, 2) not cancelled the show.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
(Ps, This part of the story takes place in about the year 1998)  
  
The Story of Zack  
  
Chapter 1 – A Mother's Money - Part 1  
  
Samantha Martin lived on the streets. Like many seventeen year olds it wasn't her fault. At the age of fifteen she had been chucked out by her perverted step-dad who had suggested things he wanted to do to her in the middle of the night. When she had refused he got angry. Her mother had known none of this but being a bimbo airhead like she was, she believed her husband's story that he had found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and it was positive. Being as selfish as she sadly was she chucked Samantha out of the house with a goodbye call of, "Have a nice life you irresponsible brat." Samantha was deeply upset by the events but there was nothing for her to do about it. She didn't want to go to any child care home or anything because a girl in her class at school had told her horror stories of what went on there. So, she ended up on the streets, begging for all she was worth. If she was lucky she would make enough money for one sandwich per day and find a good doorstep to sleep on in the evening.  
  
Things were hard but she survived by making a solid group of friends, all young street kids like herself. Her friends all had street names, Stopy, Lelia, Cassie and Jolly. Her friends did more than just beg though, they stole things as well. They were fairly good; they would bump into someone on the street, steal their wallet and be gone before the victim knew what had happened. It was a good scheme, but they soon came up with something better. Samantha, who would call herself whatever sexy nick-name that came into her head first, would dress as a hooker and get picked up by some random guy. She then directed him to a parking space in a car park where her friends were waiting and then when the guy had handed over his money, her friends would pounce before anything bad happened. They could make about $300 a day by doing that and they were soon making money by the pocket full.  
  
Then, one day, everything changed. Stopy fell in love with a rich young man who she had met while waiting for her friends one afternoon She had fallen head over heels in love with him and they would meet everyday for long periods of time. Then, after a year of going out they decided to get married and move to New York. The gang were happy for them, but badly disappointed.  
  
After that the group split apart and Samantha ended up living in Seattle. She liked it there, even though it rained a lot. There was a large space needle that looked beautiful so high up and everywhere was rich and luxurious. But after three months living in Seattle things began to change. Samantha was having a hard time getting things going. Even though she had made a lot of money from her scams she was still living on the street. All the money she got was spent on food and she rarely had enough money to rent a room on the nights that it rained a lot. She was getting in trouble with local bad guys who wanted a pretty skirt on their laps when playing a game of poker. Samantha didn't hold with that so one day they came after her and beat her up. They left her on the dark street bleeding and in pain. They had broken her left wrist and she could feel the blood slowly seeping down her shoulder where one of them had hit her repeatedly. She sat there, the place of the attack, for several hours waiting. She waited for the hope to return to her. She had nothing, no job, no money and now no town to live in. Things couldn't get much worse for her.  
  
While she waited a man came up to her. "Excuse me miss" the man asked politely. Samantha was on edge the second he started talking. She trusted no one these days, especially those who were polite. Two years on the streets had taught her that the nicer people were the more chance they had bad intentions. "What?" she asked her voice loud and firm. The best way to deal with strangers, that she knew. "Are you ok, you look hurt?" The guy sounded concerned so Samantha looked up directly at him. He was wearing military uniform. She had heard that there were some military personnel in the area and that they were looking to recruit healthy young women for some unknown reason. Whatever it was she had heard that it paid well so she was hoping that she got a chance to meet them. 'In this state they'll probably say no before I've even asked for the job,' she thought. "Fine, as always," the last part was directed at herself. "Its just you look like you've been beaten up. Do you want me to take you to the hospital or back to your home," the guy asked sounding concerned. Samantha smiled. "Hospitals only admit people with addresses and the best doorway I can find doesn't quite cover that question. Then there'll be all the questions about my name, age, occupation and so forth, none of which I'm that willing to tell," she answered hoping this man would go away. She knew that if he was one of the people looking to employ healthy, young women then he would look right past her because she definitely didn't fit into the 'healthy' category. The man looked straight into her eyes which shined with strength. Not the physical kind but the mental. Samantha was incredibly strong willed, never letting anyone tell her what to do unless she thought it was a sensible thing to do. Spending two years on the street had also taught her not to take crap from anyone. The man looked, then asked her one of the few things that she had certainly not been expecting. "Well, maybe I can help then. I'm here in Seattle with a group of doctors. They could fix you up?" he asked. Samantha knew that this was her only chance. "Sure, thanks," she replied, pausing just a few moments to make the strange guy think that she had other possible options and that she was thinking them over. "I'm Samantha Martin, by the way," she told him, knowing that he would tell her his name. "Sorry, I forgot my manners, my name is Donald Lydecker," he told her as he helped her to her feet. Samantha winced with the action but carried on moving never the less.  
  
Lydecker took her to his jeep and drove her a few miles to a military building where he had to show his card upon entering. After they were inside he led her to a room that contained several pieces of hospital equipment. He sat her down on the hard cot then left the room promising to be back in a few minutes with a doctor. When he returned he had a doctor with him who gave Samantha a quick examination, took some blood then after telling her that her hand only had a small fracture, he bandaged her up and gave her some drugs to take. She was then taken to a small room with a space for just a bed and not much else. To Samantha it looked like paradise.  
  
She stayed at the military place for several days before anything particularly interesting happened. Lydecker, who had been to see her several times had come to see her and this time it looked like he might have something interesting to say. When he entered her small room he sat down on the edge of her bed and began speaking. "Hello Samantha, how are you feeling, better I hope?" he asked her. Samantha flashed him a pleasant smile before replying. "Why fine thank you Deck," He had already told her that he preferred to be called Deck. "Listen Samantha," Lydecker learned closer towards her," I have got the results of the blood test that you had several days ago and I have spoken with the doctors. They have agreed with what I said. Samantha, I have a proposition to put to you....." 


	2. A Mother's Money Part 2

This is the second part about Zack's mother and there is only going to be one more part with her in it. Big thank you too Alexandra Bruderlin, KrazyKatKeira and ZombieGurl98 for your lovely reviews. Anyone who reads this story please review because I want to know what people think of this.  
  
The Story of Zack  
  
Chapter 1 – A Mother's Money – Part 2  
  
"Samantha, I have a proposition to put to you....."  
  
"For a price of $10, 000 would you be willing to be a surrogate mother. You will receive the top quality care, all expenses will be paid while you are with us and you will most certainly be safe from any attacks." Samantha knew that he would be looking at her broken hand when he said that, but she was in to much shock to look at him. A surrogate mother!!! She had defiantly not been expecting that. To carry a baby to term would be hard work and what if she got attached to it. Would she be able to let it go? But then there was the money; that was not to be sniffed at. She was sure that he wasn't lying about her getting proper care because whatever the kid was for it was clearly important. And, wait a minute wouldn't she be doing this for the military, so properly the Government as well, that couldn't be a bad thing.  
  
"I, I need to think about it, "Samantha looked at her hand not directly at Lydecker," Where would I go to, during my pregnancy." The word tasted bitter in her mouth. "A military base in Gillette, Wyoming," Lydecker replied, not looking at all like her had noticed the fact that Samantha looked one step away from a heart attack, "Tell you what, Samantha, you think about what I have said and I'll come back tomorrow to hear your answer. What that be long enough for you to decide?" he asked and one look at his face told Samantha that he thought that she would say 'yes'. Samantha, who had too many thoughts flying around her head to reply, simply smiled weakly and nodded. "Ok, see you tomorrow Samantha." Lydecker left with a quick bow of his head, leaving Samantha to ponder her options.  
  
Samantha spent the rest of that day sitting and thinking. She knew that if she did take the job then she would have enough money when she came out to rent a small flat and when you have an address you could get a job. So, this one job might just help to set her up for life. She would also be helping the Government and she would be well looked after and cared for. But then there were the down sides, what if she wanted to keep the child. If she did this she would have to make a firm agreement with herself not to get attached. She could do that if she really wanted to, the kid wouldn't even be hers would it! But what if there were any complications, she might never be able to have kids again. Or maybe something could go wrong that could paralyse her. No, that argument was not a good one and Samantha knew it. This place wasn't some fly-by-night operation. If they wanted her alive, well and happy they would make sure nothing bad happened to her.  
  
The next day when Lydecker came back Samantha had not reached her final verdict. She had decided to see what Lydecker said first and then she would go on her first reactions from that.  
  
"Well hello Samantha, have you come to your decision?" He asked with a smile on his face. But Samantha wasn't looking at his mouth, no, she was looking at his eyes. She looked into them and she saw something that she hadn't seen since she had been with her old street gang. She saw trust, like none she had ever seen before. She knew, just knew that he would keep her safe and that he would come through with the money at the end. She knew he wouldn't betray her trust.  
  
"Yes," she said pausing just a second for him to process that and wonder if she meant 'yes' she would do it or 'yes' she had come to a decision. She continued," Yes I will do it." "That's brilliant Samantha, just brilliant," he said, sounding extremely happy and pleased and also slightly relieved. "One thing I want to know, the timing," Samantha was nervous about asking him this because saying anything wrong at this time in a deal would be suicidal. A hand full of sex-starved morons (otherwise known as her scam victims) had taught her not to say the wrong thing at the wrong time because otherwise a deal could go pear shaped. The only problem was, knowing what the wrong thing to say was.  
  
"You will leave for Gillette the day after tomorrow and if all goes to plan then you will be artificially inseminated around August, about a month from know. Then, nine months after that you'll give birth and then a little after that you'll get paid and can start a new life," Lydecker told her. 'Good' thought Samantha, she would get a second chance and she would only have to wait just under a year. "Now Samantha, I must stress this. You will not be able to tell anyone about this, no friends or family and while you are at the facility in Gillette you will not be able to contact anyone. It's for the safety of yourself and the child you will carry. Do you understand?" he was firm, not asking if it was okay, but telling her. Samantha knew little of the military but what she did know was people and how they acted. She also knew a top-secret government project when she saw one.  
  
"I understand perfectly Deck. Anyway, my so called family don't even know if I'm dead or alive and the only friends that I've got are crazy homeless people. The purpose of this baby, something I don't need to know right (Lydecker nodded). Good, because I don't want to know. All I do want to know is that if something goes wrong, like the kid dies in my womb, do I still get paid?" Samantha knew that what she said had sounded cruel and uncaring but she needed to know and she needed to say it, mainly so that he knew, that she knew, that the kid wasn't hers and that she wouldn't care for it like a mother would. After all, she was only in it for the money wasn't she? "Yes, you would still get paid, (he paused for a moment) Samantha I'm glad you made this decision. I'll see you at Gillette several times so there will be a friendly face if you are lonely and there will be also be several other women your age there, who work in the kitchens. Also, if your pregnancy goes well then there will be other girls your age, working as surrogates, they would start a near the end of your pregnancy," he told her. She did not know what he was expecting her to say to that so she choose a safe option; she smiled and thanked him for the opportunity he was giving her. It seemed to be the right thing to say because he told her that someone would get her in a couple of hours to take her into town to get so more clothes and left.  
  
Thinks happened quickly after her meeting with Lydecker. A female soldier took her into the town, where she was bought some new clothes, some of which were for when she would be in the later stages of her pregnancy. It seemed no time at all before she was headed off for Gillette. She was travelling in a military jeep and with her was a woman who was in her mid- twenties. Her name was Hannah Sukova and she was being transferred to Gillette. She was a dietician who would be involved with the diet of the surrogate mothers and Samantha guest that she would also control the diet the kid would have. Samantha liked her a lot; she was friendly and helped to calm any worries that Samantha had. The jeep they were in took them to a small military air-strip where they boarded a small carrier that flew them to Gillette. From there they travelled in another jeep to the base. Samantha had been calm nearly the entire journey but now she was terrified. There was no backing out now. She would have to go through with it to the end. As they turned a corner Samantha could see a giant gate, with a small booth to the side were there was a couple of guards. They passed through the gates without having to show any ID and drove along a windy track up to a large facility. It was a pale building with a small parking lot at the front which contained several military jeeps and some ordinary cars. Samantha was driven round to an entrance at the side of the main building. The door was opened for her and she hopped out. There, at the entrance a woman, wearing a white lab-coat and looking fairly excited.  
  
"Samantha Martin?" the woman asked. She looked friendly and smiled at Samantha who couldn't help but wonder if this woman was just turning on the charm. The woman held her hand and Samantha shook it. "My name is Claire Frost, I'll be one of the doctors helping to make sure nothing goes wrong in your pregnancy and being there to keep a general eye on you. Anything you need just come and tell me and I'll try and swing it for you okay?" The women was friendly, it seemed natural to Samantha who decided to go with the flow of things. She smiled back at Claire. "It's nice to meet you Claire" She knew that it would be best to let Claire handle the conversation because she simply had no idea what to say. "Lets get you inside, you must be tired" Claire told her sounding like a concerned mother. "I am, Seattle already seems a long time ago," Samantha told her as they walked into the building. Claire took her up a few flights of stairs and in to a room that held a comfy looking bed, a wardrobe, desk and a few other things. "Well this is you room while your with us," Claire told her. "Its lovely," Samantha told her with a large smile. "I'm glad you like it, I'm going to leave you know, for a couple of hours. It will give a chance to settle in, okay?" Claire asked. "Fine, thank you." Samantha though she was in heaven. Her room actually had a door! When Claire had gone she went and sat on her new bed. It was very comfy and soft. "This is the life," Samantha thought as she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
Her first month in Gillette was an eventful one. She was fed three square meals a day, something that she really liked. She spent a lot of time in various medical rooms, having blood taken and tests run. Samantha didn't really care what all the tests were for and they didn't bother her in the slightest. When she wasn't having tests run she was either spending time with Claire, or doing some of the many actives available to her. She could paint, read, write, play games on a computer, watch TV and take lots of exercise. She was already in fairly good physical condition, except for her broken wrist that had nearly completely healed.  
  
After her first month was up she was artificially inseminated. She was taken into a small theatre were there were several doctors, including Claire. They told her that when she came to she would be pregnant and that there was nothing to worry about. They injected her with something and asked her to count backwards from ten. She got to nine before she felt herself slipping under. "This is it, no going back," she thought as she fell into a deep slumber. An hour later the Project Manticore X5 series had officially begun. 


	3. A Mother's Money Part 3

I might bring Samantha back in a later chapter if I keep writing this story that long. The next part is going to be about Zack's childhood at Manticore. Thank you to Zombiegurl98 and tabitha5 for your reviews.  
  
The Story of Zack  
  
Chapter 1 – A Mother's Money – Part 3  
  
When Samantha came too she didn't feel any different. She climbed out of bed and crossed the room to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. Samantha laughed at herself. In nine months time she was going to give birth and here she was worrying about such trivial things as her appearance. She was still wearing a hospital gown so she changed into her ordinary clothes and sat back down on the bed with a puzzle book. Several minutes later there was a knock on the door and a smiling Claire entered. "You're awake, good. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine, kind of the same as yesterday," Samantha replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "It will take time to get used to the fact that you're pregnant. I've got three things for you here," Claire told her as she reached inside the bag she was carrying. "I've got your copy of the contract, here it is." In the first week at the facility Samantha had been asked to sign a contract which stated that once she gave birth then she would have to hand her baby over to the workers of Project Manticore and she would receive the money she was owed. Samantha had signed it without a second thought. "Here's some pills that the doctors want you to take, and when I was in town yesterday I saw this and thought of you," she handed her the meds and a poster. Samantha quickly swallowed the pills and then unrolled the poster. It was a picture of a gorgeous guy, wearing just jeans and a sexy smile. He had the best-looking six-pack Samantha had ever seen. His left hand lay invitingly on the top of his jeans. Samantha roared with laughter and took the Blu Tack that Claire handed her. "Well I'm glad you like it. Are you ready for breakfast or do you need a bit longer?" Claire asked. "I'm ready. I'll deal with him later," she laughed and followed Claire out the door. Just as she was leaving she turned and looked back into her room. 'Well, this is it,' she thought, 'my first day as an expectant mother.'  
  
The first months of Samantha's pregnancy went smoothly. Everyday she would get up around 8 o'clock, get washed and dressed, eat breakfast and swallow an assortment of pills. She had no idea what was in them or what they were for but she took them without hesitation. After that she would spend a couple of hours with doctors having gene therapy and tests run none of which she particularly minded. After the tests there was lunch and then she had the rest of the day to do what she wanted. She was encouraged to take lots of exercise and she did. Her favourite activity involved watching the soldiers on the base doing drills. Watching a load of fit, muscular men doing press ups and sprinting around was just about the best kind of entertainment Samantha could have wished for. She occasionally found herself yearning to get to know them better. After her afternoon of fun came dinner, then an early night, usually around nine or ten. Her first three months were simple and Samantha enjoyed them. The people she did have contact with were friendly and helpful and Claire was always there if she needed someone to talk too. Her pregnancy was going smoothly and the baby was growing fine.  
  
Four and a half months into her pregnancy she felt the baby kick. She had just come out of a gene therapy session and was just saying hello to Claire when it happened. She gently pressed her growing stomach where she had felt the tiniest pressure, like a weak pulse beating. The baby kicked regularly after that and Samantha was surprised at how quickly the kicks became strong until they were so bad that she needed something to dull the pain. She was concerned now about taking pills because she was worried that they might damage the child she was carrying, but she assumed that the doctors knew best, so said nothing.  
  
About seven and a half months into her pregnancy, other young women her age arrived. There were twenty altogether and all of them looked nervous and unsure when she first saw them. Claire had asked her if she could look after them a bit, their first few months there and Samantha said yes. She was glad that now she would finally get some more company, not that Claire wasn't fun, but someone her own age. She met them with Claire at the same entrance she had passed through several months before. She took them, with Claire, up to their rooms then into the common room that had been put aside for them. Samantha got on well with several of them but there was one in particular that she liked. She had curly brown hair and a pleasant smile. She had an edge to her though, like she wasn't quite willing to do this but knew she had to. Her name was Angela Mildston.  
  
Samantha spent a lot of time with the new girls, helping them to settle in to their new routine. She and Angela got on really well and were very good friends. About a month after the new girls arrived they were inseminated. Samantha had around two weeks to go before she gave birth. She was looking forward to being in the out-side world again but she was having second thoughts about leaving her child with the workers of Project Manticore. But she knew that it wasn't her child. It was theirs.  
  
One night a couple of days before Samantha was due, she and Angela had a very serious talk. Angela told her that she was having strong feelings for the child she was carrying, very strong feelings. She wasn't sure that she would be able to give it up when it came to it. Samantha advised her never to voice her opinion on it to anybody else. She told Angela that it wasn't her child and that even though she was having feelings for it she couldn't keep it, it would be impractical and how much did Angela really know about looking after a child. Samantha knew that she was trying to convince herself more than Angela. It worked, but only just.  
  
Three days later Samantha went into labour. She was talking with Claire, saying what she was going to do when she got out. Samantha didn't have a clue but she told Claire that she was going to get a flat and a job. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her large stomach. "Claire, I, I, never mind," Samantha wasn't sure if the baby was coming or she just had a stomach ache or something. She really didn't want to give birth because she knew that after that the child would definitely not be hers. "What is it Samantha, do you think that you are going into labour?" Claire asked excitedly. "Maybe, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, it could have been nothing." Just as Samantha said that she felt something warm and wet on her leg. "Ok, definitely going into labour. My legs are wet," she told Claire. Claire whipped out her walky-talky and said into it, "Alpha one has started, repeat, Alpha one has started. Taking her to Labour Room One." Samantha followed Claire as she took her down several corridors then into a room where several doctors were already waiting. They all looked excited, Samantha guessed it was because they had been waiting for her to give birth ever since she had arrived and now it was finally happening. She was sat down in the medical cot in the room and a nurse helped her change into a medical gown. Her contractions were becoming more frequent and were hurting more. One of the doctors examined her and told the others that she was only four centimetres dilated. "What does that mean," she cried as another contraction hit her hard. "You need to be ten before you can start pushing," Claire told her. 'Oh great,' thought Samantha,' another six to go then it will all be over.' But for some reason she didn't want it to be.  
  
Finally, four hours later she was dilated ten centimetres. She screamed when it was time to push. It really hurt her but she kept pushing. Claire was there with her holding her hand and telling her to keep pushing. It felt like hot pokers were being pressed against her skin but still she did not stop pushing. And, it was over. She heard the tiny cry of the baby and she felt Claire next to her, telling her how well she had done. Samantha was focussing on none of this. Through the glass panel on her left she could see Lydecker. He had been to see her several times – always approachable and friendly. But there was something in his eyes and expression now that terrified Samantha. He looked so pleased with himself, almost greedy . . . no, more than that, triumphant! Samantha felt shivers down her spine. In that instant, looking at the man who would be in charge of her child, she knew she no longer wanted to leave her precious son. The feeling was so powerful, so intense, that she couldn't say anything. As the doctors took her back to her room, she still couldn't say anything. And after they had given her something to help her sleep she still couldn't say anything. The overwhelming and unexpected feelings of love and of the need to protect her beautiful son were so strong that they choked her.  
  
After she came too, and the days following that, she said nothing of what she was feeling. She was checked over by doctors several times but there was no need because there was nothing wrong with her except a broken heart, because she knew that she couldn't take her child with her when she left. She loved her son with every fibre of her being wanted to fight for him, but deep down she knew that she couldn't. There was nothing she could give her son.  
  
A week after giving birth, Samantha was leaving. She said goodbye to all the girls still expecting and wished them all luck. She said goodbye to Claire and several of the other personnel who she had got to know. She was just heading out the gate when she saw Lydecker. "Goodbye Samantha," he said briefly "and good luck in your new life." Those words were enough. As soon as Lydecker had spoken them, she knew that she had to go back for her child. There was no way that she could abandon him in the hands of this evil, untrusting man. But common sense prevailed. She knew the lay-out of the base and could guess were he would be. She could find him and take him away. They could start a new life with the money she had been paid. But what sort of life would it be? A life on the run, forever looking over their shoulders. Never being free, never being able to settle down and let her son be a normal child. And what could she do for her son? Her breast milk had dried up, as would the money she had. She couldn't survive on it looking after her son. She wouldn't be able to have a job while he was young. She didn't even know how to take care of a child and being with him would put him in danger. She could give him nothing except her love and was that enough? She smiled at Lydecker and walked through the gate. She never returned to the base.  
  
X5 599 lay in his crib crying quietly, his tiny fists clenched. His journey just beginning.  
  
Several weeks later the body of an eighteen year old woman was found floating in a river 50 miles from Gillette. The woman was identified as Samantha Martin and she consequently dropped off the Manticore radar screen. But the real Samantha Martin was alive and well and fully intended to take advantage of this unexpected circumstance. When the time was right, no matter how long it took, she would be reunited with her son. 


	4. Baby Zack

The grey, metallic cot stood in the centre of the bare room, monitored by three cameras. To the infant known as 599 that cot and that room were his only refuge. Each day, when they had finished with him, his exhausted little body finally found peace in the tranquillity of the room. A man stood to one side of him casting a shadow over his tiny form, which squirmed even as he slept. But this was no doting father, watching over his young son – the child had no father, instead he had military Trainers. He was, in fact, the best that the American military had to offer. As Donald Lydecker watched the boy sleep he could well imagine how others would laugh at the notion. A one-year old, the best the Americans had, pull the other one. But it was true. This one boy was worth millions and would one day be the most advanced soldier in the world. Even now, his unique DNA was already producing spectacular results. 599 was an extraordinary child and always would be, especially with the intense military training that he would receive. He was the prime example of the incredible advances in genetics; he was Lydecker's pride and joy.  
  
The first few months of 599's life had passed without any problems. He had grown at a steady rate, the first transgenic to be born without any genetic anomalies. The rest of his unit had subsequently been born, with only a few problems. Angela Mildston, the surrogate to 452, had tried to escape in the final months of her pregnancy. After she had given birth she was sent to a mental institution, where no-one paid any attention to her wild ramblings. There were twenty-two members in 599's group, but one of them had severe abnormalities and had to be terminated. All of the unit were doing well and their abnormal genes were becoming more and more apparent. 452 and 763 barely slept, but all were progressing much faster than normal children would. 599 was doing exceptionally well, but he was several months older than the others.  
  
At just six months old 599s harsh training began. Although he had only just started walking he already spent the greater part of his day being bombarded with various military terms and tactics and shown a variety of different guns. The rest of the time he spent in the medical labs undergoing various tests. His food was carefully monitored and he was not left unguarded for a single second.  
  
After he had taken his first unsteady steps, Lydecker had been mightily relieved. He knew that if this unit did not turn out successfully, then there would be little hope for Project Manticore. The success of 599 had meant that many other X5s were born and everything was going well. Lydecker had never felt so proud as when the infant walked over to him on unsteady legs, smiled and said his first word: "gun".  
  
Lydecker was delighted with the progress that was being made and he was looking forward to the day that 599 and his unit would be ready to receive the advanced military training that they had been born for. 599 was, so far, a success and if he continued on his current path, Manticore could expect great things of him. The child now rested peacefully and Lydecker walked quietly to the door. 


	5. Nomlies in the basement

I changed a few things in the order of events in the series. I have decided to spread the flashbacks that Max has into several years even though they looked to be the same ages throughout. I have no clue about the designations of some of them so I made them up. Some of the characters I have made up so some of them will die in the escape. They will choose names in a couple of chapters so it should be easier to remember who is who then. I have also borrowed some of the dialogue from the actual series. Feedback welcome.  
  
**Nomlies in the basement**  
  
It was well past midnight but the barracks housing Unit 1 was far from peaceful. 599 observed his younger unit companions talking in hushed whispers as they crowded around 493's bunk. 493 was about to launch into one of his dramatic and exciting stories and 599 quietly climbed from his bunk, preparing to go and join in with the excitement. Normally he would have ordered them back to their beds, knowing that they would be too tired for training the next day, but tomorrow was different. Tomorrow they would embark upon their first escape and evade mission. They were seven years old and their superiors had decided that they were ready for this next important step in their training.  
  
599 would never reveal his true feelings to anyone, but he felt uneasy. He knew that he was an excellent CO, and his superiors had confirmed this to him several weeks ago. He was proud of his position, proud of his unit and he made sure that they worked hard and obeyed orders. Yet he also knew that perhaps he cared a little too deeply for the unit members. On the odd occasion that he had been allowed to read anything other than military journals, he had been astonished to read about civilian family life, and he realised that he had come to think of the members of his unit as brothers and sisters. The thought disturbed him because he knew such feelings were not acceptable, and it was important to remain professionally detached. His unease stemmed from his certain knowledge that some of them were likely to be injured – or even killed.  
  
He tried to push these unwelcome thoughts from his mind as he quietly walked across the room to join them. His gaze gradually shifted around the group as he reflected on the individual qualities which defined who each of them was. There was 452, his second-in-command, who was the only one that could match him in a fight, blow for blow. In some ways she was his favourite; he loved how tough she was and how she rarely slept at night, even the way that she left one corner of her bed just that little bit unmade every day in an act of defiance. Next to her was 544, one of her closest friends. 544 was the wild one of the group, bold and enthusiastic, but only when she was with her Unit at night, where no prying eyes could see her. To their left, closer to 493's bed was 221 and 713 who were the best of friends. 599 would not be surprised if they became one of the 'couples' that he had read about. 221 loved explosives and 713 loved guns, a match made in heaven.  
  
938 was sitting on the bed. He was the best mechanic in the group and had a good sense of humour. Next to him sat 346, the shyest of them all, although she threw herself into training with everything that she had. 493, was the storyteller, and he had answers for all the questions. 656 and 623 were the motherly types in the group: 656 was gentle-natured while 623 would protect the weaker members with her fists.  
  
On the opposite side of the bed stood 734 who was good friends with 346, sharing a love of not just training but all things military. 288 stood next to her, smiling nervously, aware of the fact that he was not as skilled as the others. He was the weakest, so consequently they all looked out for him. Then there was 481, who always knew what was going on and 664 who was extremely good at every thing she did, only bested by 452 and 599. There was 955 who was best at strategic planning and 772 who loved to train in the wildest of weathers, adoring the feel of the wind against her dry scalp. There were five more leaning against the wall. 898 was excellent at puzzles and mysteries; 121 was an outstanding gymnast; 526 was inquisitive about the outside world; 335 adored all the old fashioned weapons they studied; and lastly 776 who was quiet and shy and friendly, though she sometimes couldn't keep up with the rest of them. They were 599's Unit and he cared about them very much.  
  
599 walked up to 493's bed and sat down on the end of it and as if it were a signal, 452 started 493 off.  
  
"Tell us the story, 493?" 452 asked. She loved 493's stories and everyone knew that she meant her all time favourite.  
  
"Only the best soldiers get to go to the Good Place. The ones who fail...you know what happens to them?" 493 began, reminding them of the time that a guard gave 288 a card with the blue lady on it. 493 knew that 452 would interrupt at this particular point.  
  
"They disappear."  
  
All of them could remember the time when someone from another unit had got the shakes really badly and had been taken away.  
  
"To the Bad Place. Where they open you up and drink your blood until you're almost dead. Then they leave you there for the Nomlies."  
  
599's mind began to drift at this point as he had heard the story so many times before. He decided to give them another ten minutes before sending them all to bed. He watched the scared faces of his family as they remembered the day the Nomlie had launched himself at his cell door, displaying his horrible, long pointed teeth as they walked past.  
  
"They crawl up from the basement through special tunnels. And when you're not looking...BAM! They break through the wall and drag you away," 493 continued. 599 decided to interrupt at this point.  
  
"Well, what do the Nomlies do with you?" he asked.  
  
The rest of his Unit looked surprised at his interruption but kept silent, waiting for 493 to answer.  
  
"They keep you as prisoner of war and eat you up, little by little, forever," 493 answered immediately.  
  
"Look, time for sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," 599 told all of them ushering them back to their beds.  
  
"Wait, I have something to tell you," 452 cried out. 599 turned to her.  
  
"What is it 452?" he asked.  
  
"Today, when I was being escorted back from the lab I overheard some of the guards talking. They called each other things, names," 452 began looking both thoughtful and worried at the same time. She didn't even need to ask the question that was clearly bothering her.  
  
"We are soldiers 452, we have our designations so we don't need names," 599 replied, turning to go.  
  
"But I want one. I want to be like the other people, all grown-up," she demanded clearly not going to give in. 599 sighed, as others in his unit began to beg for names. He did the only thing he could think of that would get them to bed at a reasonable hour.  
  
"Okay, but as long as you are quick about choosing," he ordered, looking at the clock.  
  
"I think you should choose," 452 announced, "you are CO after all." At the chorus of agreement 599 agreed.  
  
"Okay, after tomorrow's exercise when we are back in here I will choose names for you all. Now bed, we have a long day ahead of us," 599 ordered. Everybody obediently headed for their beds. Once they were all settled, 599 got into his own bed and automatically began to go over the tactics he would employ for tomorrow's mission. But somehow when he drifted off to sleep his last thoughts were about the names he would give his brothers and sisters. 


End file.
